Silver Eagle
The Cult of the Silver Eagle, the Order of the Silver Eagle, or the Silver Eagle, are a former mercenary company founded by Count Rufus Trevelyan in Whitehaven, with the assistance of Count Guy Adrilam and Tybalt Vorun. History The early Sovereign Order and the Whitehaven Conclave, prior to its dissolution, were both involved in numerous conflicts with the Silver Eagle. The Silver Eagle waged numerous wars with the denizens of Whitehaven; the Siege of Whitehaven, led by Valdemar Tore, was the first instance where the Silver Eagle arose to put an end to House Trevelyan, only to be followed up by the Battle of Eaglehold, where the dark magics contained in Castle Eaglehold were exposed. Cassius Palenix first learned of the Silver Eagle through a book titled The False Chronicle, written by Count Guy Adrilam; a book which told the story of Rufus Trevelyan and his involvement in the First War, but this book had the author's notes intact, and these notes spoke of his involvement with the Silver Eagle and Castle Eaglehold. This led Cassius to venture on a personal mission to Castle Eaglehold, and it was during his visit that he experienced the darkness firsthand. After Cassius experienced the unholy magic and ghostly visions for himself, he gathered a small group of acquaintances and would-be members of the early Sovereign Order, and went about torching the libraries containing Count Guy Adrilam's work, and any of the Silver Eagle's documents. Since the raid, the order dedicated itself in eradicating the now exposed cult and conspiracy that was present in Eaglehold. This resulted in numerous witch hunts, supported by House Garnet, to bring down all remnants of the unholy sect. The hunts resulted in the killing of a cultist under the guise of a clergywoman, provoking a conflict between the Church of the Holy Light and the Order for the first time. By the end of the conflict between the County of Beggar’s Hills and the Church of the Holy Light, the Order’s founder, Cassius Palenix disappeared, bringing forth a series of misfortune to the order, reducing its presence in the realm. Sir Clothair Ravenot, a former knight of the Church, took forth the mantle of Grand Master of the Order and decided to establish its headquarters in the ruins of Castle Eaglehold to remain vigilant of the evil that transpires in the tainted region. Experiments The Battle of Eaglehold exposed the dark experiments happening beneath Castle Eaglehold, the majority of these experiments being performed by Count Guy Adrilam and Alduran. It is commonly known that the Silver Eagle strove to push the boundaries of man and to dabble with the unknown. Whereabouts of Cassius Palenix Cassius Palenix was discovered to be stirring trouble in the southern kingdom of Stormwind, it was believed that he was preparing it for an invasion until he was arrested by the Sovereign Order, the Church of the Holy Light, and the Silver Hand Chapter. He was later freed by Quala Dawnsearer, and it was revealed that Cassius was leading the remnants of a Scarlet Crusade sect, but it seemed that the true Cassius Palenix was held captive by a Nathrezim and numerous cultists, and the actions previously thought to be performed by him were in fact the imposter. Together Quala Dawnsearer and Justine Bouchard dispersed the demon's followers and released the true Cassius Palenix from the dungeon, the Nathrezim's whereabouts are to this day unknown. Quala knew that it would take a lot of preparation before Cassius would be ready to face the Silver Eagle, or his demon captor, and thus they retreated to Kalimdor to remain hidden. Category:Old RPH Content